marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Birds of a Feather (A!)
"Birds of a Feather" is the third episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fourty-eighth episode overall. Plot After hearing the gunshot, Kate, Steve Rogers's neighbor ran to Nick Fury's body. -I am S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Agent 13, Fury sent me to keep an eye on you. Now I'll keep an eye on him. You go after the killer!!! - Agent 13 said. Captain Steve Rogers ran through the window after the mysterious killer. Cap threw his shield at the masked man, but he grabbed it in the air and threw it back at its owner. When Cap tried to follow him through the buildings, he was nowhere to be seen. At a S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Facility, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Maria Hill were watching the doctors try to revive Fury with no use. -What did the assassin look like? - Romanoff asked Cap. -He was strong... He was fast... And had a metal arm. - Rogers replied. Fury was officially declared dead. Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins came to take Captain Steve Rogers to the Triskelion, where Alexander Pierce wanted to interrogate him, as he had been the last one who saw Fury alive. To keep the hard drive safe, Steve put it inside a vending machine, in the chewing gum line. -What was Nick Fury doing in your rented apartment? - Pierce asked Rogers in his office. -I don't know, sir. - Captain Rogers lied. -Did you know about the microphones? - -Yes, Fury told me about them. - -Did you know it was Fury himself who put them there? - Captain Rogers looked down. -I will ask again. What did Fury tell you? - -He told me not to trust anyone. That's all he said. - Rogers replied looking down at his feet. -Look, Captain. A good friend of mine died, and I will go to the last consequences to know everything about it. And I don't care who stands in my way. I will get there. - Pierce threatened, before Rogers got into the elevator. Once in the elevator, Captain America was discretionally surrounded by S.T.R.I.K.E. members. Rogers, realizing this, looked at the men around them. -Before we start, does anyone want to back out? - He asked. -No? - In a matter of minutes, Steve knocked out every S.T.R.I.K.E. member, including Rumlow and Rollins themselves. Once the elevator doors opened, waves of S.H.I.E.L.D. members were trying to get in. Captain Steve Rogers was now an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cap, seeing this, jumped off the elevator, breaking the glass wall and landing on his shield. Cap ran away to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Facility where he had hidden the hard drive, but he found the whole chewing gum line empty. A woman chewing gum appeared next to him, it was Natasha Romanoff. Rogers grabbed the Black Widow's wrists and pushed her to another room. -Where is the hard drive?! - -I know who killed Fury. - Romanoff replied calmly. -Many of the S.H.I.E.L.D. members think he's a myth, but I've faced him. They call him the Winter Soldier. - -How do you know? - Rogers asked. -Soviet bullet. The same that hit Nick. - Natasha answered. -Then let's catch him. - Steve said enthusiastically. -You can't... He's like a ghost. - Tasha replied. -Now let's try to access this hard drive. - The two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents went to a mall, trying to access to the hard drive from an Apple Store. -Number one rule when you're escaping... - Romanoff commented. -Is not to run. - Once they got to the Apple Store they found the hard drive was encrypted and blocked, and not even Black Widow's abilities could unblock it. -We have nine minutes, this has a locator. If we're not out of here in nine minutes, we're fried. - The Widow commented. -I can track where this was blocked from... It's in... New Jersey... - -I... I was created there... - Steve whispered. Once the time was up, they left the Apple Store and went down the mechanical stairs, but Brock Rumlow was going up on the immediate next stairs. -Kiss me. - Natasha ordered. -What? - Rogers asked surprised. -Public Demonstrations of Affection make people uncomfortable, just kiss me. - Romanoff said and kissed Steve, making Rumlow look away from them. In the drive to New Jersey, Natasha looked at Steve. -So... You haven't kissed anyone for 70 years? - -I did it that bad? - Captain Rogers replied, smiling playfully. -I didn't say that... It's just... Something you practice... - -You don't practice that. - -Of course you do... Who am I for you? - -A possible friend. - -If your life depended on me to save it, would you let me? - -Now I do, because I trust you. - Once they arrived at the location the block came from, the Cap was reminded of his training and his past in the Invaders. The two Avengers got inside one of the first S.H.I.E.L.D. offices ever. There were pictures of the SSR members Col. Chester Phillips, Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. -Look, Stark's father. - Natasha nodded at the picture. -Howard. - Steve nodded. -Who's the girl? - Romanoff asked, but the Star-Spangled Avenger chose not to reply. Natasha, exploring around the rudimentary library found a secret elevator, in which both her and Cap got in and went to the underground. In the underground they found Arnim Zola. -Rogers, Steven! Romanoff, Natasha! - Zola greeted them. -I see you are here! - -Zola... - Rogers whispered. -What are you doing in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility? - -Some years after the war, Captain, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited some of Hydra's brightest minds. Keeping up with the Hail Hydra slogan, we incubated the parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. all these years. We created some of the wars throughout this years, we created some "accidents" like that of Howard and Maria Stark... And also Nicholas Fury. Centipede is under HYDRA... And it all ends with Project: Insight. And the Zola's Algorithm. - -What does the Algorithm do? - Romanoff asked. -That's a wonderful question, Romanoff. But I'm sorry I won't be able to answer it! - Zola replied, activating a bomb. Through a vent, Rogers and Natasha escaped, just before Rumlow and his S.T.R.I.K.E. team came to capture them. The two heroes needed a safe place to stay to evade the arduous search for them S.H.I.E.L.D. had set up. The two decided the best place was Samuel Wilson's house, who despite not being an ally to fully trust, he was clearly out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radars. Once they were there, the ex-Falcon greeted them and gave them place to stay. Wilson remembered the mechanical wings from Stark Industries he had used when he was a paratrooper. With that information they set up a plan. Jasper Sitwell was an agent with a high level clearance and was in the Lemurian Star when Batroc captured it. Falcon, using Pierce's phone ID called Sitwell. Thanks to Black Widow pointing at Sitwell's chest with a rifle, they could take him to a rooftop to question him about the Zola's Algorithm. -I won't tell you anything. - Sitwell said sternly. Captain Rogers grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him to the edge of the building. -Don't try to threaten me, Captain. I know you won't drop me. It's not your style. - Jasper chuckled. -True, it's not my style. - Rogers said, placing him back on the ground. -But hers is. - Natasha Romanoff kicked Sitwell on the chest making him fall off the building. Falcon saved him and grabbed him, cornering him together with Natasha and Steve. -Or you tell us... Or I won't be that forgiving next time. - Falcon smirked from behind Sitwell. -Okay, okay, I'll tell you. The Zola's Algorithm was made to identify potential threats for Hydra. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange... It just locates potential threats. The 21th Century is a digital book, and the Zola's Algorithm taught us to read it. Thanks to the past of the person we can predict their future actions. - The three heroes took Sitwell hostage while driving to the Triskelion, trying to warn the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who weren't corrupted. Suddenly, a metal arm grabbed Sitwell from the car and pushed him in front of a truck, killing him. The same arm tore Sam's steering wheel off and pushed the three heroes out, while the S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.T.R.I.K.E. units came to aid the Winter Soldier, together with Militant and Bowman from the Hydra Four. After some fighting between Captain America and the Winter Soldier his mask fell off, revealing Bucky's face. -Bucky? - Cap said, not believing his eyes. -Bucky, do you remember me? I... I thought you had died in the Alps... In the train... - -D-D-Don't talk to me. You're m-m-my mission. - The Winter Soldier replied mechanically. The three heroes were captured by S.T.R.I.K.E. units. While on the way to the Triskelion, a S.T.R.I.K.E. unit got out an electrifying stun baton and struck the other soldier. When the unit got their helmet off, it was Maria Hill, who was rescuing the heroes. They created a hole through the truck and went to a secret cave. -Samuel Wilson, as deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D., you're officially a member now. - Hill said, walking through the cave. On their way they were joined by Clinton Barton and Barbara Morse, who had also been saved by Hill previously. -Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D... - Maria said, looking at the five heroes. -There's someone who wants to see you... - When she opened the door, the heroes were face to face with Nicholas J. Fury himself. -Why did you take so long? - He asked. Gallery SteveTashaSSR.png|Captain Rogers and Natasha Romanoff looking at the SSR members pictures|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) ZolaExplainsInsight.png|Dr. Arnim Zola explains Project: Insight|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FalconSavesSitwell.png|Falcon saves Jasper Sitwell|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) SitwellSurrounded.png|Jasper Sitwell surrounded|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) WinterSoldierVsCaptRogersBridgeFight.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain Rogers|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) CapturedbySTRIKE.png|Steve, Tasha and Sam surrounded by S.T.R.I.K.E. and Hydra|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FuryLives.png|"Why did you take so long?"|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) Trivia *Black Widow's Winter Soldier sprite was made by Marvel Avengers Alliance Wiki user, User:Nekhene Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brock Rumlow (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jack Rollins (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sharon Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Pierce (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:World Security Council (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hydra Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Militant (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bowman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! The Winter Soldier Arc